


"Huh? Aubrey's at... church?"

by smileyfacepancakes



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: also mild spoilers and a mention of blood!, do not take this seriously it is just crack, edit: this comment section... i love this fandom, hhhh I dunno what this is, just a dumb little thought I had while scrolling on twitter, poor aubrey, she doesnt deserve this, theres a bit of a depiction of violence but its pretty vague i'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyfacepancakes/pseuds/smileyfacepancakes
Summary: Aubrey drifts off to sleep after an eventful day and finds herself in her worst nightmare.Don't take this seriously.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	"Huh? Aubrey's at... church?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you are on omori rp twt I have a feeling you already know what's gonna happen

She had been at church. She'd just been sitting in her regular pew at church, minding her own goddamn business when _of course_ , after four years of barely anything her _fantastic_ little best friends had to come in a disrupt not only her peace, but that of the entire sermon.

The other churchgoers didn't have any respect for her anyways- from her clothes, to her hair, to even her family life which she had no control over. (God forbid they found out which way she swung too, and that's not about when she hits people with her bat. )

After fighting in such a holy place though, no one in that building would ever have any peace around her again.

It hurt sometimes.

Hot-pink violence. That's all she was.

She opened the door. It was unlocked, per usual, as her mother could never feel bothered to worry about her daughter's safety. She walked in and kicked off her shoes - there were no rules regarding shoes in her own home, but it had simply become a habit after spending so many years going over to Mari and Sunny's place.

_Sunny._ Who the hell gave that kid a knife?

She huffed as she gently closed her door. The handle didn't quite work as well as it used to, after four years of slamming it every time Mari was mentioned. Or the color purple. Or cats. Or pianos. 

...She missed her.

Aubrey shrugged away her thoughts as she tossed her blood covered bat to the side of her room. Some of it was more fresh, but had probably dried since her little run-in with Kel and Sunny. 

She changed into some worn out pajama pants and an old band t-shirt that she'd gotten from the Faraway Thrift Store. A thought tugged on her mind, reminding her that she still hadn't eaten dinner yet- and honestly, she couldn't quite remember if she'd eaten anything at all that day- but as she fell back against her mattress, it faded from her mind immediately.

It wasn't that her bed was comfortable at all- because it really wasn't. She thought it was pretty good for years, but then the first night she ever slept over at Kim's place she quickly realized that other people's beds were actually pleasant to lay in. 

Her bed wasn't comfortable, but it was where she slept, and that was the goal. 

Reaching that goal didn't take long.

* * *

...

...

... pink.

Aubrey opened her eyes and saw pink.

She felt blurry, hazy, almost as though she wasn't there at all.

  
But she knew this place. She knew this place very well.

She walked down the hallway of pink doors as she had nearly every night for the past four years. It was routine. At the end of the hallway she would usually find a nailed bat with which she could find a way to knock herself out with and by losing consciousness, regain it in the real world. 

This night though, something was off. The bat was nowhere to be seen, but rather another door. A new door.

These doors.. everytime she stepped into one, she would have to relive one of her greatest traumas or face her internal fears. She usually ended up taking the easy way out each night, but everytime she decided to explore one, she instantly regretted it. 

Aubrey was afraid. But curious.

  
She gripped the door handle, her hand shaking. Behind the door was a long white hallway. She began walking down the hallway, until she reached a familar building.

The church.

She was in the church.

No one was there, thankfully, even though the organ playing should've meant otherwise.

Maybe this Pink Space in her mind had decided to be nice to her for once. Letting her go back to the church, letting her find that sense of calm and peace again with no worries about the other churchgoers mumbling about the way she was dressed instead of making her go through her parents' final fight again.

She sat on her regular pew and smiled.

That smile quickly faded as heard a familiar voice behind her. It was too familiar. So familiar it hurt, it made her ears bleed, if she had that nailed bat right now she would swing it at the voice without hesitation.

It was Kel's voice.

"Huh? Aubrey's at... church?"

She turned around and glared at him- but there were two of him. Two Kels. This wasn't a blessing as she had thought before. This was another nightmare.

"Huh? Aubrey's at... church?"

They both stared at her inquisitively.

Another popped up from the pew behind, making her jump a bit in surprise.

"Huh? Aubrey's at... church?"

More. More Kels showed up. All saying the same thing. Over and over and over and over and-

Aubrey swung her fist at one of the Kels closest to her. He fell to the ground. All the Kels looked down at him, then back up at her. 

"Huh?" They spoke in unison.

Aubrey angrily huffed. Maybe they would shut up now....

"Huh? Aubrey's at-"

  
The thousands of Kels all started up again simultaneously. She swore, she could even hear the voices of her other friends amongst the sea of orange. Sunny, Basil, Hero, Kim, Vance, Angel, Daphne, Charlene, The Maverick- even Mari.

Their words only grew louder. They engulfed her mind, swarming around it like pissed off bees, stinging over and over and over. She sunk to her knees and put her hands on head, gripping her hair. "THIS IS A LIVING HELL," she cried out, desperate for that nailed bat she always found at the hall's end.

She couldn't take it anymore. There was weapon exactly, but she didn't need one. The pew corners were sharp, and felt exactly as she imagined they would feel if she banged her head into one. Repeatedly. Painfully. Until she lost her vision.

* * *

She jerked up in bed, not caring that the sun was blinding her a bit. She was always happy to hear Kel shut up, but this time was better than any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh? Aubrey's at... church?


End file.
